Expect the unexpected: A Liam Payne fanfic
by Jeltje16
Summary: Macy has been best friends with Harry Styles. She's good pals with his friends, but she is keeping a secret from them...
1. Chapter 1

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED (PART 1)

Macy's POV:

You're too excited, you can hardly wait to tell your best friend Harry this big news. You decide to go to his place to tell him. When you knock on the door, he immediately opens it.

"Hey,I got your text, what's the big news?" He smiles big, and gives you a friendly hug. "I'll tell you, calm down a bit!" You say, laughing at him being over-enthusiastic. "Okay, so... I finished my album!"  
"No way! Really? Wow, that's great Mace, I'm so proud of you!" He jumps up and gives you a very tight hug.

"Thanks Haz! But ehm... Could you stop crushing me to death?" "Oh sure, sorry, I got a bit carried away, I guess..." He laughs and winks at you.

"Here, I brought you a copy", I say. "Wow, I like the cover, it looks really great! I'm so happy for you, Macy, congratulations!"

"Congratulations on what?"  
Niall and Louis walk in. "Oh, er... Macy just finished a big promotion at work!", Harry said quickly.

I never told the other lads I was a musician, because I didn't want them to help me & take advantage of their fame. Harry was the only one who knew, because we had been friends since we were like, 9 years old. "Oh, that's great, Macy!" "I never really found out what you actually do for living", Louis said. "Oh, it's nothing special, just a boring job at an office." "Oh well, congrats anyways!", they both said & hugged me.

"Congrats on what?" Now, Liam and Zayn walked in.  
"Macy got a promotion at work!", Niall said. "Oh, that's great!" Zayn gave me a big hug. Liam didn't, he just said: "Congrats Macy" I don't know why, but Liam and I never really talked a lot, and I didn't much about him. He always seemed a little annoyed when I was at the boys' house.

Then, Niall said: 'We're gonna grab some Nandos, wanna come?" "No thanks, Niall, me and Macy are going to have a drink to celebrate.", Harry said. "Okay, have fun!"

They all hugged me again, and told me they were proud of me. That's what I loved so much about them, they were always so nice.

Harry and I walked to the pub across the street. "So tell me, why do you still don't want me to tell the guys that your job is actually making music?"  
"Like I said before, I don't want them to see me differently, and I don't want to take

advantage of your fame." "But we could help you!", he said. I would love to help you."

"I know, and I think that's really sweet, but your fans would hate us all for it, and people would think I'm only successful because of you guys..." "Okay, maybe you're right..."

"I really wish I didn't have to lie to them, though, they tell me everything." "Yeah, they do.." "Well, except for Liam. Do you know if I did something wrong to him?" "No, why?", he looked surprised. "I don't know, he never really talks to me, and he seems kind of irritated when I'm around."

"He never mentioned anything about it to me..."  
"Of course not, he knows we're best friends!" "You got a point there... I'll ask him about tomorrow. But don't worry about it, you're probably just imagining." He put his arms around me. "Thanks Harry, you're a really good friend."

"No problem, and you know I'm always there for you." He winked. "But I have to go now, I'm going to listen to your album!" "Okay, haha! Make sure the lads don't find out!" "They won't, I promise!" We hugged each other, and then we both walked into a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY'S POV

As I came home, I said hello to the others and went upstairs. I put Macy's CD in my stereo, and pressed 'play'. Her voice was really great, very strong. I knew what the songs were about, she totally broke when her boyfriend dumped her, that's how she started songwriting.

The CD was almost finished playing, when Liam came into my room. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but can I borrow your guitar?" "Sure, I'll get it for you." I took my blue guitar out if its standard. "Thanks! Hey, what song is this? It sounds really good!" "Oh, ehrr... I don't know, it's a new amateur singer..." "Oh, cool! I really love it!"

I hate lying to him, but I promised Macy that I wouldn't tell. "Yeah, the whole album's great, actually!" "Really? Could I borrow it from you?" Oh shit, that wasn't my intention... He can't see the front cover, because it has her picture on it... "Ok. You know what? I'll rip it for you, so you can keep it." "Oh, thanks man!" He left my room.  
Wow, that was close, I have to be more careful! I ripped the CD and gave it to Liam, then I went downstairs.

Niall had ordered food, as always, and Louis and Zayn were watching a movie. "What's up guys?" "Hey Harry!", they all said. "What were you doing up there all the time?", Niall asked. "Oh, just listening to some music..." "Cool." "Hey Harry, would you ask Liam if he wants to come with us to the soccer game tonight?", Zayn said. "Sure, I'll ask him."

When I came into Liam's room I noticed that he was crying. "Hey, what's wrong man?"I asked him. "Oh, it's nothing, I just kinda got emotional by this song... It reminds me if something..." "Oh, okay, if that's all... Zayn asked if you want to join us to the soccer game tonight. "Oh sure, I'll come!", he said. "Great! Now cheer up dude!" "I will, thanks Hazz!"

Wow. I had never seen Liam so emotional before. This was kind of weird... But wait, he was listening to Macy's music!


	3. Chapter 3

Macy's POV:

The next day, I woke up by the sound of my phone. I sighed deeply, I was so tired! But eventually, I checked it. It was a text from Harry: "Hey, are you up for a coffee or something? :) x" I smiled, hanging out with Harry was always fun. I texted back: "Sure! What time & where? :) Xx" I got a text, saying at Starbucks in an hour. I had to hurry then! I quickly got dressed, and brushed my hair, as I quickly walked to the place where me & Harry would meet.

"Hey, Macy! Good to see you!" He gave me a big hug. "Good go see you too, Harry! And as you know, I'm always in for a coffee, haha!" "I knew that, haha!" We ordered our drinks and sat to a table in the corner.

"So, Mace... I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." He said, while looking down. "Yeah, I figured...," I said. "How did you know that?" "Harry, I've known you for so many years, I can tell when something's going on!" "Yes, that's true..." "So, tell me what you wanted to tell!" "Right, ehm... So yesterday I listened to your album..." "Oh my gosh, you hate it, don't you?" I kind of paniced. "No, not at all, I really love it, but that's not what I was going to say..." "Oh, I'm sorry, go on."

"So what I wanted to say, is that, when I was listening to your CD, Liam came into my room." My heart was beating in my throat. My face turned pale. "He came to borrow my guitar. And then, he heard your song playing, and he said he loved it." "He did?" I was really surprised. "Yes, he did, and then he asked me who the singer was. I abstained him, but he asked to borrow it from me. So I ripped it and gave him a copy..." He looked guilty. "But what am I supposed to do now? I really don't want to lie to them...", I asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy's POV:

"I think you need to tell them...", Harry said. He looked really guilty. "I'm really sorry, Macy, I should've been more careful." "It's okay Harry, I've been thinking about telling them for a little while, so it's not that big a deal... I just need to figure out how to tell them..." "So you're not mad?" He looked relieved. "No, Harry, I'm not. It's not your fault."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I had this idea of how you could tell them..." "What is it?" "Well, I was thinking that we should tell Niall, Zayn & Louis apart from Liam." "I agree..." "So, you could tell he lads first, I think they'll love it, so that's nothing to worry about." "But what about Liam? I have no idea how he'll react!" "I know, that's why I thought of this:" he told me his idea, it sounded really good. We went to their house immediately, to tell them.

When we arrived, we saw that there was a car in front of the house. "Oh crap!", Harry said, "Christina and Chrystal are here." "Oh, no. I don't want to tell them too, right now..." "I understand... Maybe they're about to leave." Christina and Chrystal were Louis' and Zayn's girlfriends. They were really nice girls, I really liked them, but I didn't feel like telling them just yet.

We walked inside. "Hi Macy!", Chrystal said. "How are you? It's been quite a while!" "Hey Chrystal! I'm good, how are you? And you, Christina?" "I'm great!", they both answered. "We were just about to leave, actually...", Christina said. "Oh, that's a shame...", I said, kind of relieved. "Well, better luck next time!", Chrystal said, she seemed a little disappointed.

"I'm going to miss you, baby.", Zayn whispered in Chrystal's ear. "I'm gonna miss you too, sweety." Louis and Christina hugged each other really tight, before both girls left. Niall came out of the kitchen. "Hey guys! I made some milkshakes, would you like one?" "Yeah, Niall, that sounds great!" We sat on the sofa, drinking our milkshakes, when Liam came downstairs. He looked really excited. "Hey Harry, I just had a brilliant idea, how about we ask the girl who made this album, to come with us on tour as our support act?"  
I choked to my milkshake, while Harry looked like he had seen a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Macy's POV

I coughed really loud, I could barely breath. "Are you okay, Macy?", Louis asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lou, thanks!" I gasped. My face turned red, I could feel it. Then, Harry quickly said: "Liam, let's talk about your idea upstairs." He gave me a look, I knew what he meant: this was the moment I had to tell them. Harry and Liam went upstairs, Liam was really excited.

"Wow, Liam really likes that girl!", Niall said. "What do you mean, Niall?", I asked. "Well, he is listening to her voice all day, and he gets mad when anyone disturbs him. It's getting kinda weird now..." They all nodded in agreement. "Ehm, guys... I have to tell you something..." "Sure, Macy, you can tell us everything." "Okay. Well, you know, the CD Liam is so crazy about, is actually mine."

"What, like Harry borrowed it from you?", Louis said. "No, I mean... I'm the one who wrote and recorded it. I'm the artist." They all looked really surprised. "Wooww, I did not see that coming!", Niall said. "So that's actually you? You have an amazing voice then!" "Thanks Niall, that means a lot." "So... You don't work at a boring office then?", Zayn asked. "No, I don't... I'm really sorry I lied to you..." "That's okay, I love it! You're a musician, just like us!", Louis said. 'Yeah, that's amazing, but why didn't you tell us before?" Zayn looked a bit confused. "Well, at first I didn't want you to know, because I don't want to take advantage of your fame and everything. And your fans might get jealous, and I didn't want you guys to look at me in a different way..."

"But we don't! We will always see you as our little sister! Now it could be even more fun, we could make music together!", Niall was really enthousiastic. "Thank you guys!" They all hugged me. "But how are you going to tell Liam?" They looked worried. "That's the hardest part, actually... But I have an idea."

HARRY'S POV

I followed Liam upstairs. He looked so happy, he has for the past few days, actually. But I had to help Macy. "So, ehm... Liam... What was your idea exactly?" "Well, I thought you might have the girl's name, and then Paul could contact her for us. She would make a great opening act, I think." "She sure would...", I said, hoping that [y/n] would hurry up telling Zayn, Louis and Niall. Liam was staring out of the window. "I really want to meet her and ask some things about her songs, they're so beautiful...", Liam said, with a dreamy voice. "Yes, they are..."

Then, I heard Macy playing one of her songs, downstairs. "Hey, where's that coming from?", Liam asked confused. "It's coming from the living room!" He rushed downstairs, and I followed him. When he opened the door, we saw Macy sitting behind the piano, playing a song, and singing it. Liam's jaw dropped and he froze...


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY'S POV

He just stood there. He didn't say a word, didn't move, he was just staring at her, his mouth wide open. The other guys really seemed to like Macy's performance. She looked really nervous, but she didn't let her nerves get to her voice, she sounded amazing.

When the song was done, she looked at Liam, then desperately at me, hoping for me to break the ice. But I didn't know what to say. "What-..." was the only thing Liam could get out of his throat. Niall, Zayn and Louis didn't say anything either, they were waiting for Anyone to say something. "What's all this, Macy?," Liam managed to say.

"Liam, I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but the CD Harry gave to you, well... I recorded it." "What?" "I've been working on it for quite a long time, and Harry knew about that, so when I finished it, I gave him a copy. It wasn't my intention that you would hear it..."

"B-but you said you worked at a boring office!" "I know, but I don't, I'm sorry..." "So what- wait, you lied to me? All along? To all of us?" "I really didn't mean to, I-" "How could you?" I had never seen Liam so angry before. I could see Macy was really hurt by these words. I tried to calm him down. "Liam, it wasn't her intention to-" "Shut up Harry! That's not the point! She lied to all of us! Even when she knew I had listened to it. I just can't believe this!"

Tears were rolling down Macy's face, even though I saw she was trying to stop them. She stood up and ran out of the room. I tried to stop her. "Macy, please wait!" But she was gone already. I looked at Liam, I felt angry now, too. "What the hell, man? Did you have to go so hard on her?" The expression on his face changed. "I don't know, I was just... I don't know, okay? I'm really confused! Why didn't you tell me before?" "Because she is my freaking best friend! She asked me not to!"

I noticed that Liam was holding back his tears, as well. The others left the room, giving us some more privacy. "What's wrong, mate?", I asked him. There came the tears. "It's just... Never mind, it's stupid." "You can tell me everything, you know that!" "Yeah, just like you told me everything!," he said, sarcastically. "That only proves how well I can keep secrets." "Fine. Promise you don't laugh!" "Promised."

"The problem is, that... I really like Macy." "I know." "Yeah, but I mean, not like, as in friends..." "I know." "What? How do you know that?" "I can see it when you look at her. I can see how jealous you get when I hang out with her, I can see how you try to hold back your feelings, by ignoring her." "Oh..."

"You know, Liam, I thinks she feels the same way about you, she just doesn't realize it." "She does?" 'Yes, every time I tell her something, she always asks about you." "She does?" "Yes, and stop repeating what I say!" "Sorry..." A little smile appears on his face. "But what am I supposed to do now, Harry? I really hurt her feelings." "You should try and find her, and tell her how you feel, just like you just did to me. I'm sure everything will work out." "Thank you Harry, you're a really great friend." He gave me a hug and hurried outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Macy's POV

I couldn't believe this all happened. He was just so angry! I've never seen him so mad before. The thought of the hate in his eyes made the tears stream even faster down my face. Where should I go now? I can't talk to Harry or the lads right now. I just wanted to be alone.

I walked to the park, which was totally empty. Nobody was there, except for me. Probably because it was freezing cold. I didn't even bring my coat with me, I was too upset to even think about that. I sat on a small bench, looking at the lovely park, trying to find some distraction, but it didn't work. I silently started sobbing.

LIAM'S POV

I had to fix this. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with her, she didn't deserve that. Besides, the least thing I want is to hurt her feelings. But I guess it was a little too late for that, right? All I have to do is find her, and tell her how I feel about her. She will understand, or she'll never want to see me again. But I had to take the risk, otherwise things would be pretty awkward between us.

Then, I realized that I had absolutely no clue where I was heading. Where would she be? She could be anywhere. I decided to call Harry. "Hey Hazz, eh... I wanted to ask you... Do you happen to have any clue where Macy might be?" "Well, she could be anywhere, but I think she's at a quiet place, with not so much people nearby." "Okay, thanks, I'll try to find her, bye." "Oh and Liam?,"he said. "Yes?" "I'm sure everything will be alright, she will understand." "Thank you, Harry!" "Bye!" "Bye."

Well, that didn't help very much... I only knew she was probably at a quiet place. Maybe the beach? Or just a small store? Or a forest? Wait, that was stupid. We're in London, for God's sake! Of course there's no beach if forest nearby, and every shop is crowded. She won't be there. I just started walking, when it hit me:

the park where we all met Macy for the first time! There were usually not much people there, and Harry said before that she really likes it. I started to walk faster, until I reached the park. It was huge, actually, so it could take quite a long time to find her. But then, I heard some silent sobs...


	8. Chapter 8

Macy's POV

It felt like I had been sitting here forever now. I just couldn't get it off my mind. Every time I thought I got over it, a memory of this afternoon popped back into my mind, and the tears started rolling from my eyes again. I didn't notice anything else in the park. I was just staring at the distance in front of me, when I noticed someone sitting next to me.

It was him. "Liam, please go away," I said, "I have nothing to say to you." He didn't move. "Seriously!," I said, and my voice cracked. "You don't have to talk, just listen to me, please!," he said. "Fine." "Look Macy, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have freaked out, shouldn't have raised my voice. That was all wrong of me." His face looked sad. I must have really hurt him. I felt really guilty now, for what I did. It seemed like such a good idea, back then. "Liam, you're not the one who should be sorry," I said, still not looking him in the eyes. "I know, I wasn't finished yet," he says. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, and I blushed.

"Alright, I shouldn't have done all those things, but I was really upset. And confused... I mean, I was going crazy over that CD for the past few weeks, and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, someone says: 'oh, guess what, that's my CD!'," he said, the last part in a weird voice, which I think was supposed to sound like a girl... I giggled. I couldn't help it. It just escaped my mouth. What was he supposed to think of me? He probably thought I was a bad listener... "What's so funny about that?," he asked with a frown on his forehead. "Nothing, it's just... when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous!" "Well, it is!" He laughed along with me. "I'm so sorry, Liam, for everything!" "It's okay, Macy, just promise me you won't do something like this again." "I promise!" He smiled.

"But you have to tell me, Mace, why did you hide it from me? And from the others? Well, I suspect that Harry knew?" I nodded. "Yes, he did..." "Yeah, of course he did... as always..." He sounded really annoyed, almost like, hurt. "What's wrong, Liam?," I asked. Nothing, it's just... Never mind..." "Liam, you know you can tell me anything, please? What's up?" "I don't know, it's just that... You know, you always tell Harry everything, and you two are such good friends... I guess I'm... I'm a little jealous of that, I think." He blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you felt that way. But you know, Harry and I have been friends since we were like, in kindergarten, so he's like a big brother to me. But that doesn't mean I don't like to talk to you, or the lads!" "Yeah, I understand that." He nodded. "You just always seemed so... distant, uninterested in me, I guess...," I continued. "What? Is that really what you thought of me? Oh god, that was never my intention. I just didn't want to come between you guys." "Well, I'm glad to hear that!" "What? That I'm not an annoyed, grumpy person?" he smirked. "Yes, haha!" I laughed a little. Wow, I felt so relieved! It wasn't me, it was just that he needed a real friend. "But Liam, you do have friends, right? Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry?" "I do, and I wouldn't want to trade them for anything in the world, but it's different. I can't really talk to them about how I feel, or when I need to make an important decision or something..."

'Aww! That was actually really cute,' I thought. 'And kinda sad, too. "I see. You know, Liam, you can always come to me, I'll be there for you." "Thank you, Macy, you have no idea how much that means to me!" He hugged me tight. I hugged him back and stroke his back. "That's okay. You know what? I think we should get to know each other a little better." "Sounds good, how about we go out tomorrow, to have some dinner?" "I'd love to!" "Great! Shall I pick you up? Or do you want to come over, so you can see Harry before?" "I'll come over, I still have some stuff I forgot at your place..." "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?" "Absolutely." I gave him one last hug, before I walked home. He kept waving at me, until I was around the corner. 'I can't wait for tomorrow,', I thought, while walking home.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam's POV:

'I couldn't tell her.

I just couldn't.

I, Liam Payne, couldn't tell the girl I like how I really feel about her. I'm such a coward. Why didn't I just tell her? Because I was still afraid to ruin her and Harry's friendship? Not sure... Every time I'm with her, the way she smiles with her eyes, she looks at me, she makes me feel special, she just does that to you, you know? But anyway, every time I'm with her, I crash on the inside. I can't speak, or hear anything, all I see is her. It's like all my senses are disabled. And I really want to tell her, but I'm afraid. And now, I'm getting into the 'friend zone' with her, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to get out of it. I probably wouldn't. Oh, what would Harry think? I told him I'd tell her... What if he...? Oh god, what if he asked her about it? She doesn't even know yet!' I grabbed my coat and ran towards my car, I drove to Harry's as fast as I could.

MACY'S POV

After Liam and I talked, I felt really relieved. I thought it was kinda cute that Liam was jealous, but I also felt kind of sorry for him. I mean, it must be tough when you have no one you can share your feelings with. I was so happy to have Harry, he always gives me great advice and makes me feel better. I wanted to be that person for Liam. I always thought he seemed like a nice guy, but just when I thought we were starting to get along, he started to ignore me. But hopefully now, that's over. I wanted to go to Harry. I wondered if he knew about this.

The park wasn't far from Harry's, so I walked there. I rang the doorbell twice, as I always did. Harry answered it right away. "Macy! I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you'd be with Liam right now..." He signed towards the living room, and we sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. "I was, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." "Oh no... Please don't tell me you said no!" "No to what?" "Didn't Liam tell you?" "Tell me what?" He got me really confused now, what the hell was he talking about? "Didn't he tell you how he feels?" "Oh, that! Yes, he did. I didn't know that you knew about it. I mean, it was obvious that he was ashamed to tell.. I had to beg him for telling what was wrong." "Well... what did you say?" He looked at me hopefully, his eyes sparkling. "Ehr... I said that I felt sorry for him that I didn't know, and that he could tell me everything, that I could be his best friend... And that I was glad he's not ignoring me because he doesn't like me." "Huh? What do you mean, that you could be his be-?" "HARRY!" He got cut off by a screaming Liam, who was standing in the doorway. "Harry, we need to talk. Sorry to interrupt, Macy." I just nodded, I was a little surprised by his sudden appearance. But even more, I was confused with Harry. He was acting really weird when I was talking about Liam... I'll ask him when he comes back...


	10. Chapter 10

LIAM'S POV

"Harry, we need to talk. Sorry to interrupt, Macy." I said, apologizing for me storming inside. I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. I saw the confused look on both of their faces. "Dude, what did I do?," Harry asked. He looked at me like I was an evil ghost with an axe, ready to kill him.

"Hazz, calm down, I just want to ask you something"

He sighed, relieved. "Jesus, Li, I thought you were going to kill me!"

"What were you and Macy talking about?," I asked him, still catching my breath, because of my rush to get here.

"Ehr, she came here, and then I asked her about what she said to you, because I wanted to know if everything worked out between you two. Why? I mean, you talked everything through, right? You two are good now?"

"Yes, we are. That is, we aren't mad at each other, and we made up. But..." I found it surprisingly hard to confess it to him. He looked at me with those green, big, puppydog eyes.

"But what, Liam?" He looked really concerned. I felt guilty. Harry was always so nice, and he really wanted to help me get Macy to like me, but I was too much of a coward to do that.

"But... I haven't told her yet..." I looked down, afraid of his reaction. He looked disappointed. I don't blame him.

"But why, Liam? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know, I just... I couldn't... I looked in her eyes, and I just knew that she would hate me if I told her. I was just too afraid of her reaction."

"Well then, it's a good thing you came in yelling at me, otherwise things would've been pretty awkward!," he said, a slight smirk showing on his face. I laughed.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked, still afraid of what he'd say.

"Of course not, you weirdo! Why would I ve mad at you, just because you're afraid to tell my best friend how you feel about her?" He hugged me tight in a brother kinda way. Then, I heard the kitchen door.

MACY'S POV

I ran out of the room quickly, accidentally slamming the door shut. 'Damn it, that wasn't supposed to happen, they'd hear me for sure!,' I thought. Yes, you thought correctly: I heard the whole conversation between Harry and Liam. But there wasn't much I could do about it, I mean, Harry left the door open, so all it took for me to hear them was a little bit of concentration.

I hurried outside and went to my own flat. It wasn't that far, it was a ten minute walk. Or, in my case, a four minute run. I stormed inside and dropped myself on my bed.

'What had they been talking about?,' that's what I was wondering at first, but when I heard Harry say that last sentence, I knew it.

Liam likes me. Liam Payne likes me. My brother (I always pretend Harry is my brother) 's best friend likes me. Liam Payne, the boy who always ignores me and gets annoyed around me, actually LIKES ME!

And he was afraid to tell me. And Harry knew about it. Harry KNEW ABOUT IT! Can I even trust my own mother? He got mad, because I kept a secret from him! And now I found out this!

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I cried for a while in my room, laying in my bed. When I got up, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were swollen. I sat down, a question popping in my head: Do I like him back?


	11. Chapter 11

MACY'S POV

That morning, I woke up by the sound of unfamiliar footsteps in my flat. They were slow, heavy footsteps. My eyes were still red and swollen from crying all night long, and my head was aching. I decided to check on who it was, although I was really scared. I took my baseball bat, -my brother gave it to me as a Christmas present, and I don't see him very often, that's why I keep it in my room- and slowly opened my door.

I heard the footsteps were slowly approaching my bedroom. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. What if it's some kind of criminal? What am I gonna do, then? He'll beat me up! Or maybe it's just my mum, though, who's got a spare key... I decided to peek around the door, my baseball bat ready, just in case.

When I opened it, I heard a loud groan. "Argh, shit!" I looked around the door, and found Harry lying on the ground, screaming from pain. I must've hit him with the door. "God dammit, Macy!"

"Oh God, Harry! I'm so sorry! I thought you were some kind of burglar!"

He rubbed his forehead. Apparently, I hit him straight in the head. "Are you okay, Hazz?"

"I'm fine", he grumbled.

"I really am sorry, I was afraid...", I admitted.

"Hah! You're not the one who should be afraid! You would've scared the shit out of those burglars!" He smirked. "But you know I have a spare key, right?"

"That key is for emergencies! Only my mum uses it, occasionally.", I explained.

"Well, this is an emergency." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What? What's wrong, then?"

"You just left yesterday without saying anything! You didn't answer your phone, and I was really worried about you! Liam was, too, by the way."

"Yeah, I bet he was!", I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just... Nevermind"

"What was that supposed to mean? I'm telling you that me and Liam were worried about you, and you just don't care!"

"Well, there was nothing to be worried about, and why would you care, anyway?"

I tried to get him off the subject of me leaving the night before, and therefore I had to hurt him. I knew this would hit him...

"I'm your best friend, Macy! We've known each other for so many years now! We tell each other everything, and you never just leave. So that's why I was worried, because I care about you! Always have and always will!" He burst out.

"But nothing happened! You're just over-reacting!" I tried to make him believe that there was no particular reason I left last night.

"Then why did you leave all of this sudden?" He seemed really mad.

This was Harry's and mine first fight. We had never yelled at each other before. Whenever we disagreed, or were hurt, we always just talked, and then we comforted each other, and made up. But this time, we were both confused and mad at the same time.

"Well, I don't know what you guys were discussing in the kitchen yesterday, but it seemed important, and I didn't want to interrupt by saying goodbye, so I just left.", I lied.

Only the thought of last night made the tears well up in my eyes again. I tried to fight them back, but it was too late. Harry had noticed.

"Macy, what's wrong with you? Your eyes are all red and swollen! W-why are you crying? What happened?" He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, and make me tell what happened.

"It's nothing, Harry, I'm fine." I shrugged his hand off.

"Why do you always say that you're fine, when you're obviously not? It's like you don't trust me enough to tell me.", he said, with a hurt look on his face.

"Because I AM fine!" I yelled.

"Come on, Mace, maybe your neighbour, or your school teacher would believe that, but you can't fool me!"

I knew he was right. He always saw right through me. When I had to do my first presentation in 4th grade, he could tell I was nervous, while no one else noticed. When my cat died when I was 12, he was the first one to notice something was wrong. And just like back then, he noticed something was wrong with me right now. I took a deep breath, and said:

"Harry, I heard you talking to Liam last night..."

(A/N)

So? What do you think? Please let me know what you like about this story and what not, so I can improve it!


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry, I heard you talking to Liam last night..."

He looked at me like I was a ghost or something. "Oh, shit!" He mumbled. "No, no, no! You weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Yeah, I figured, Harry!," you yelled at him, quite pissed off.  
"I KNOW I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did!" "B-but, how could you possibly have heard? We were in the kitchen..." "Yeah, well, your voice is quite loud and low, which made it not so hard for me to overhear your conversation. Now if you will excuse me, I have to think this through. On my own." I said, holding the door open for him.

"Macy, please, I'm sorry. This wasn't the way you should've found out. He wanted to tell you once you two got to know each other a little better..."

"So he was going to LIE to me all the time? And that stupid appointment we had planned? He must've thought it was a date. How could I be so stupid!" The tears started to fall again. Harry pulled me in for a hug and held me tight.

"Shhh, Macy, it's going to be okay. It was never my and definitely not his intention to make you cry like this."

"I-I know, Haz, I know-ww. It's just that I know what to do-hoo!," I sobbed into his shoulders. "And I'm ruining your shirt now, I'm so worthless."

"Macy, don't ever say that! You're not worthless! Not at all! And this was an old shirt, anyway", he smiled. I managed to get a smile out as well. "There you go, that's my girl. Now, this may be hard, but you have to think whether you like Liam back..."

"Yeah, you're right... But I don't know if I do, because he never really talked to me or something. He was just being ignorant or rude to me..."

"Not always Mace, remember the first time you met the guys? And a couple of times after, you and Liam were like best friends. I remember I felt kind of left out..."

"Really? Harry, why didn't you tell me that you felt that way?"  
"I wanted you to become good friends with all of the guys, so we could hang out and stuff. Which turned out pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you introduced them to me. But honestly, you should've told me..." "Oh well, talking about feelings isn't really our thing, is it?," he chuckled. "No, definitely not!", I laughed.

We talked and laughed together for about an hour, telling each other stories, and bringing up memories. Because this whole drama made us realize it had been a long time since Harry and I had spent some proper quality time together.

Suddenly, he sighed, looked at me and said: "Macy, I think you should talk to Liam about this. Or, at least go on that 'date' with him..." My stomach twisted. Oh. My. God. My date with Liam. I totally forgot about it! He's coming to pick me up in 30 minutes.

"Harry! The date! I forgot about it, Liam's gonna be here within 30 minutes!"  
"Well, let's go then!" He picked me up bridal style, carried me to my room upstairs and laid me on the bed gently. "Okay, m'lady, have you decided on your outfit yet?", he said with an incredibly exaggerated accent.  
"Well, not yet, sir..."  
"Then we must hurry!" He sat down on my bed, while I went into my closet to find the right outfit.

"How about this?" I stepped in my room, wearing a tight black dress and high heels. Harry's eyes grew big in awe.  
"Wow"  
"Wow is good, right?"  
"Well, yeah, but...", he hesitated. "But what? How do I look?"  
"Honestly? You look really hot. But I don't know if that's what you should be going for...'  
"Hmm, you're right. It's a date as in friends..."  
"...unless you want him to drool over you during the whole date, I wouldn't wear this.", he winked.  
"Hazz! Shut up and help me out!"  
"Alright, alright. You know, it doesn't matter what you're wearing, Liam will like you anyway."  
'Wait, I think I've got it." I went back into the closet and put on a blue floral dress with a cute cardigan.

When I came out, Harry smiled. "Perfect! You look beautiful, Macy."  
"Thanks, Harry. For everything." "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for." He wrapped me in a tight hug, when we heard the doorbell. "I think I should get that...", I whispered, letting go of him.

As I walked towards the front door, I noticed I was getting more and more nervous. I opened the door, and there he was, smiling nervously at the ground. "Hi Macy!" "Hey Liam," I smiled back at him. "I hope you remembered that I was coming to pick you up?"  
"Yeah, I did." "Good.", he looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "Do you want to come in? Harry's here, too, I have to say goodbye to him anyway."

"Oh sure, I haven't seen him since yesterday. By the way, are you alright? You left all of a sudden then..."

*AUTHOR"S NOTE*

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took sooooooo long for me to update this…. It's just that I didn't really know how to continue the story. I have a small idea now, and I'll try to upload as often as possible. I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you think, and leave a comment. Also, I'd like to know how you think the story continues…. The one who guesses it right will get a small role in one of the next chapters


End file.
